Kuroha jadi Anak Baik!
by NacchiSA
Summary: Hanya karena kejedot, Kuroha hilang akal(?)! Lalu bagaimana tingkah Kuroha setelahnya? Cekidot!


**Yush, akhirnya Nacchi dapet ide lagi. Mohon maap kalo selama ini Nacchi ga pernah nongol m(_)m. Karena entah mengapa Nacchi kehilangan bakat untuk membuat fanfic romance, akhirnya bikin fanfic edan lagi deh... Honto ni gomenasai...**

**Sebelum cerita dimulai, ada beberapa patah kata yang pengen Nacchi nyatakan:**

**DISCLAIMER:Tentu saja Kagerou Project bukan punya Nacchi, tapi puna Jin/Shizen no Teki P. Nacchi cuma bikin fanfic nya doang**

**WARNING:OOC, gaje, alay, dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Kuroha jadi Anak Baik

Pada malam yang sejuk di tanggal 15 Agustus, kesembilan anggota Mekakushi Dan tengah asik membicarakan misi yang kemungkinan besok pagi akan mereka jalankan.

Yaah, bisa dibilang 'mencoba' membicarakan misi.

Karena saat ini, Kano tengah 'menikmati' bogem mentah dari Kido, Seto asik bermesra ria dengan Marry, Momo dan Hibiya adu cubit, Shintaro dan Ene teriak-teriakan, dan Konoha mojok sambil makan negima kesukaannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba, pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan tampaklah seorang pria yang bisa disangka sebagai kembaran Konoha, cuma aja dia serba item, dan di malam yang gelap ini yang bisa diliat cuma giginya doang yang lagi cengar-cengir kayak orang gila(?).(Author dibunuh Kuroha).

"Huahahahaha! Welcome to my womb, eperibodeh!" seru orang bernama Kuroha ini, sambil mengangkat pistolnya.

Tentu saja kelakuannya membuat Mekakushi Dan cengok seketika. Ya iyalah, tuh orang udah mah nyelonong masuk ke markas nomor 107 itu, bawa pistol, pake acara teriak pula. Ntar dikira orang lagi demo sama tetangga sebelah.

Sebagai orang yang urat sopannya udah putus, Kano langsung ngakak.

"Haah? Womb? Elo cowok kan? Atau transgender?" tanya Kano, masih sambil tertawa. Perkataannya membuat yang lainnya ikut ngetawain si Kuroha juga.

"Heh, lu mempertanyakan kejantanan gue?! Gue cowok tulen ya, bukan banci kaleng!" kata Kuroha.

"Mana ada cowok normal ngomongnya 'welcome to my womb'. Jijik tau." Komentar Ene dengan santainya. Cewek satu ini memang setara dengan Kano dalam hal urat sopan santun (Ene: Thor, entar folder elu gua sebarin nih ke internet).

"Ini lagi nanyain soal kelamin gua! Nantang?!" Kuroha merangsek maju, tapi bukannya jalan dengan gagah, dia malah terpeleset karpet (emang ada karpet di markas Mekakushi Dan ya? Saya lupa) dan kepalanya kepentok meja. Matikah dia? Enggak kok, dia masih sehat. Cuma dia malah pingsan sekarang.

Seisi ruangan panik. Jelaslah, kan harusnya mereka yang mati, ini malah pembunuhnya yang nggak berdaya :v (Author ditabokin Kido).

"Heh orang gila, bangun eh!" Shintaro nendang- nendang kepala Kuroha supaya bangun. Tapi dia masih bobok juga.

Kano nyobain nyiram Kuroha dengan air panas. Rupanya berhasil. Kuroha langsung bangun sambil teriak. "Sakit! Sakit! Aduh!"

"Nah, akhirnya bangun juga." kata Kano.

"Eh? Emang aku kenapa?" tanya Kuroha dengan sopannya.

Mekakushi Dan kembali cengok. Kok cowok ini malah jadi sopan?

"Eh, oh, kamu kepeleset, terus kejeduk." kata Kido.

"EH? Kalian yang nyelamatin aku? Waah, makasih banget ya!" kata Kuroha dengan ceria. "Ah, iya, aku Kuroha, salam kenal!"

"Oh, salam kenal juga." kata Kido. "Selamat datang di Mekakushi Dan."

Kuroha senyum-senyum kayak anak kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seto.

"Eh, enggak. Aku seneng aja, soalnya rupanya aku berada di tengah-tengah orang baik kayak kalian." kata Kuroha polos. Lalu dia memandang sekeliling, dan melihat Konoha yang masih makan sambil ngeliatin dia.

"Eeeh? Kok kita mirip? Ah, jangan-jangan, kita anak kembar yang terpisahkan!" seru Kuroha ala sinetron.

Konoha cuma mingkem sambil ngeliatin Kuroha.

"Oke, oke, cukup dengan pembicaraan kembar terpisah, bla bla bla." kata Kido. "Oh ya. Selamat datang di Mekakushi Dan."

"Terima kasih!" kata Kuroha. "Aku juga pengen jadi anggota kalian, jadi mohon bantuannya!" dia membungkuk dengan sopannya.

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum, lega karna gak jadi dibunuhin.

.

.

.

.

.

- 16 Agustus, Pagi Hari -

Kido sudah sibuk di dapur sendirian, menyiapkan bahan makanan, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kaget, Kido langsung mengayunkan wajan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Pagi, Danchou-eits!" dengan cekatan, Kuroha merunduk. "Lagi nyiapin sarapan?"

"Kamu ngagetin aja deh." gerutu Kido. "Iya, aku baru mau masak. Tolong bangunkan yang lainnya."

"Tunggu, Danchou, mending aku yang masak deh." kata Kuroha. "Kasian, Danchou pasti capek, ngurusin Mekakushi Dan dari kemarin."

"Eh? Ng, nggak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik aja kok!" kata Kido kelabakan.

"Ayolah... Ya?" Kuroha memohon dengan jurus _puppy-eyes_, membuat Kido geleng-geleng kepala. "Oke, oke! Aku serahkan padamu. Aku akan bangunkan yang lain!" kata Kido nyerah.

"Siap laksanakan!" Kuroha memberi hormat dan tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Kuroha sibuk menata makanan di atas meja. Makanannya gak tanggung-tanggung. Nyaris semua makanan ala restoran bintang lima ada di atas meja, seperti _foie gras_ (hati angsa), telur ikan terbang, dan lainnya (Author: Gile lu asaan gaada bahan gituan deh di kulkas./ Kuroha: Tadi aku pergi dulu ke seluruh pelosok dunia(?) nyari bahan makanan.).

"Gasalah nih? Kok keren banget sih?" kata Momo. Dia mengambil salah satu makanan dengan sumpitnya. "Iuuh, kok ada siput segala?"

"Eit, jangan salah! Siput itu salah satu makanan termahal di luar negeri, dan mengandung banyak gizi!" kata Kuroha. "Udaah, cicipin dulu aja."

Dengan ragu-ragu, mereka mulai makan.

Awalnya tidak ada reaksi apapun, hingga lima detik kemudian...

"GILA! Enak amat makanannya! Seru Kano.

"Wow, baru kali ini aku makan makanan seenak ini!" komentar Shintaro.

"...Enak..." komentar Konoha. Dia mengambil salah satu piring makanan dan menuangkan nyaris semua isinya ke piringnya sendiri, membuat anggota lainnya ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Hei, sisakan untuk teman-temanmu!" Kuroha menggetok kepala Konoha dengan sendok kayu, alhasil dia terlihat seperti ibu kos yang gasuka ada orang rakus di meja.

"Wah, kayaknya urusan makanan bakal diserahin ke Kuroha nih!" celoteh Ene dalam hp Shintaro.

"Ahaha... Makasih pujiannya..."

.

.

.

.

- 16 Agustus, Siang Hari -

"Kuroha-saaan! Kumohon bantu akuuu!" seru Momo sambil berlari.

"Kenapa, Momo?"

"Aku lupa ada tugas musim panas! Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah pula! Gimana doong, aku nggak ngertii..."

"Coba lihat tugasnya." Kuroha mengambil lembaran tugas yang dipegang Momo dan membacanya. "Oke, aku ajarin deh. Sini." mereka berdua duduk bersila di lantai.

"Nah, untuk soal nomor satu ini, petunjuknya ada di sini..." Kuroha menunjuk sebuah kalimat. "...'Diketahui segitiga dengan dua sisi dan satu sudut'... Untuk mencari luasnya, pakai cara yang ini..." Kuroha menerangkan semuanya panjang lebar kali tinggi. Dan anehnya, Momo ngerti, padahal dulu diajarin Shintaro yang otaknya seencer air pun tetep oon juga.

"Oh, jadi begini caranya! Taunya gampang ya! Kalau gitu mulai sekarang aku diajarin ama kamu aja ya!" kata Momo.

Di belakang mereka, Shintaro geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal sebelumnya Shintaro sudah pernah mengajarkan Momo, bahkan kalimatnya pun sama persis dengan Kuroha. Tapi adiknya malah selalu bilang "Tau ah gelap! Aku baca komik aja, males ngerjain!". Tapi dalam hatinya Shintaro seneng juga, itu berarti dirinya terbebas dari tanggung jawab mengajarkan Momo, dan memungkinkannya lebih leluasa mengurung diri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

- 16 Agustus, Malam Hari -

Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan bersantai di ruang tamu, menunggu Marry membuat teh. Kuroha sedang sibuk menceramahi Kano tentang tidak baik iseng sama orang, terutama cewek, de el el.

"Enak juga ya Kuroha gabung ama kita." kata Seto. "Dia sudah membantuku mengangkat barang berat saat aku kerja tadi sore."

"Tadi dia membantuku menyelesaikan boneka Hiyori milikku." kata Hibiya sambil memeluk boneka perempuan berambut hitam kuncir dua, yang terkadang mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti "MENJIJIKKAN!" dan "PERGI SANA!", yang membuat anggota lain mengira suara boneka itu berasal dari preman (Author dimaki Hiyori).

"Masakannya juga enak. Nggak salah aku menerima Kuroha di sini." kata Kido sambil tersenyum

"Tehnya sudah siap!" seru Marry sambil membawa nampan berisi poci teh dan beberapa gelas. "Permisi, aku mau-kyaa!"

Dengan keberuntungan biasanya, lagi-lagi Marry terpeleset karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Nampan melayang, teh muncrat ke mana-mana.

Kido dan yang lainnya hanya bisa kaget, tapi Kuroha dengan cekatan menahan Marry sehingga dia tidak jatuh, dan menangkap nampan yang terlempar lengkap dengan isinya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"A, ah, terima kasih!" kata Marry.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi apakah kau tak apa-apa, Putri?" tau-tau Kuroha mencium punggung tangan Marry layaknya seorang pangeran, membuat wajah gadis berambut putih itu merah padam, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bengong.

Hanya Seto yang kembali sadar. "Tunggu bentar! Beraninya lu nyium Marry!" dia berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroha.

"Maaf Seto-san, tapi aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu." kata Kuroha. Dia menegakkan badan dan berkata dengan tegas, "Sebenarnya aku menyukai Marry-san sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dan tentu saja aku takkan kalah darimu untuk meraih cintanya."

Wajah Marry semakin memerah, sedangkan yang lainnya bersorak (Author:Oke saudara-saudara, inilah pertarungan memperebutkan cinta Marry antara Seto dan Kuroha!).

"Sayang deh, tehnya tumpah. Lebih baik aku buat lagi." Kuroha mengangkat nampan dan berjalan menuju dapur, tidak memedulikan tatapan marah Seto.

"Orang ituu! Aku nyesel dia gabung ke sini, dasar-" dan Seto pun mulai mengabsen anggota kebun binatang, membuat kuping Ayano memanas di atas sana (?).

"Sudahlah, kau kan lebih lama mengenal Marry, jangan gitu dong." Kido berusaha menenangkan Seto.

"Mau gak ngelawan dia? Kubantuin deh!" kata Kano sambil nyengir iseng.

"Oke! Mohon bantuannya, Kano!" dan Seto pun berjabat tangan dengan Kano layaknya seseorang yang baru saja membeli saham (?).

"Maaf menunggu, kalian semua... Ini tehnya." Kuroha berjalan menuju meja. Sayangnya, Kuroha sepertinya lupa kalau dia belum mengepel bekas tumpahan teh di lantai. Alhasil, dia pun terpeleset dan entah mengapa jatuh dengan sangat elit, kepala menghadap lantai.

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan terperanjat. Mereka mengerubungi tubuh Kuroha yang sudah tak bernyawa (?) itu.

"Baiklah semuanya, mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk Kuroha." kata Kano dengan ekspresi sedih, tapi tetep aja matanya berkilat-kilat iseng.

Tapi sesi mengheningkan cipta berakhir sebelum dimulai.

Karena saat itu Kuroha bangun dengan tidak elitnya sambil berteriak "Kampreet siapa yang nyiram gue pake teh?! Minta dibunuh hah?!"

Kesembilan anggota Mekakushi Dan langsung mingkem.

Kuroha memelototi mereka. "Kalian ya yang nyiram gue?!" tuduhnya. "Bakal gue bunuh kalian!"

Saat itu, hanya ada satu kata yang dipikirkan Mekakushi Dan, yang saat ini diam sejuta(?)bahasa,

Yaitu,

_KABUUUR!_

-END-

* * *

**Nacchi:Ha. Haha. Ahaha. Garing ya? Panjang pula. Beginilah jadinya kalo lagi stres+kena mind blocking mulu**

**Kuroha:Tapi kok gue malah dinistain di sini?!**

**Nacchi:Karna gua bosen liat lu cuma ketawa ama pegang pistol! Jadi gua ngacoin aja deh, supaya ada hiburan(?). Anyway, RnR please?**


End file.
